


Tales of Old

by WithTheKeyIsKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Harry, Evil Harry, Multi, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithTheKeyIsKing/pseuds/WithTheKeyIsKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early hours of the morning of the seventh of April, 1981, Lily Potter goes to check on her son only to discover that he is missing. What she finds instead is a note with an ultimatum: In exchange for the boy's safe return, the Dark Lord demands the surrender of Dumbledore, his allies as well as the Ministry. On the advice of Dumbledore, the offer is rejected. Thus begins the start of Harry's decent into darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by a prompt by chochowilliams (HP Challenges #3)

On the 31st of October, 1981, Peter Pettigrew slipped into the Potter house in Godric's Hollow past an unsuspecting James and Lily Potter, who were too wrapped up in the affairs of teasing each other to notice the slight shimmer of new yet slightly familiar magic in the air.

Wormtail smiled devilishly and snuck up the stairs to the second floor. Quietly he entered the nursery of fifteen-month-old Harry Potter, cooing over the tiny child as the boy slept. Wormtail cast a quick sleeping charm on the child, to ensure that the young Potter would not wake, and then scooped the boy into his arms. Careful not to shake the boy, Wormtail removed a crisp peice of parchment from his pocket and pinned in to the bedding of the child's crib.

The man couldn't help a delighted squeal from escaping his lips, and froze as the boy shifted and moaned in his sleep. Then, casting one more small sleeping charm, Wormtail disapparated out of the Potter household and away to meet his master.

With a  _pop,_ Wormtail blinked into existence in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, the place where he was to bring the child to his master.

He adjusted his hold of Harry Potter, grunting as his muscles wished for release. He turned at the sound of footsteps, and smiled as Lucius Malfoy came into view. Malfoy wore his now-familiar sneer, his pale green eyes flicking up and down in distaste over Wormtail's ratty appearance. "Pettigrew, what a... _pleasant_ surprise."

Wormtail stood up straighter, his smile cocky, happy in the fact that their master had trusted him with the mission and hadn't told Lucius. He opened his mouth to reply when Lucius's wife, Narcissa, entered the room, her strides purposeful. She looked tired, even more so than usual, and that's when Wormtail noticed the bundle in the woman's arms. He smiled largely.

"Ah, Narcissa! That must be little Draco. May I see him?" Lucius stiffened and his sneer deepened, his expression one who was going to say no, but Narcissa nodded, stepping forward so that Wormtail could see a mop of blonde curls peeking out of the dark blanket. As she took another step closer, pale eyes blinked back at Wormtail, and the small baby gurgled in the way that babies do.

"He just turned sixteen months," Narcissa said with a flick of her hair. After smiling at the small child, Wormtail looked up to see the woman's eyes shining with pride. Wormtail prepared a statement to compliment the child's looks and Narcissa's parenting, but then Lucius cleared his throat.

"Pettigrew, is there a specific  _reason_ that you have decided to grace us with your presence?" The elder Malfoy sneered, his dislike obvious.

It was Wormtail's turn to smirk. "Our Lord and Master sent me on a mission, and instructed me to meet him here."

It was then that Lucius seemed to notice the child in Wormtail's arms. His eyes widened, his jaw dropping open with an audible  _click._ "Is that-"

"The boy from the prophecy? Yes, it is. Our Lord sent  _me_ to retrieve him," Wormtail grinned proudly and Lucius narrowed his eyes. Just then the doors of Malfoy Manner burst open wide, revealing Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Everyone in the room instantly dropped to their knees and bowed their heads, Draco Malfoy yelling a complaint at being so suddenly dropped through the air. Narcissa shushed him immediately. Wormtail was grateful for the sleeping charms he had put on the young child in his arms.

"Ah, Lucius, how good to see you," The Dark Lord smiled, his voice as breathy as always. Lucius lifted his head ever-so-slightly.

"My Lord," he said quietly. "You grace my home with your presence." Bellatrix giggled and pranced over to Narcissa, snatching her son from her arms before the mother could stop her.

"Ooh, little Draco!" Bellatrix cooed. "How adorable my little nephew is turning out to be!"

Voldemort flicked his hand. "Bellatrix, be silent." The woman complied, smiling and ticking the young Malfoy quietly. Voldemort turned his attention towards Wormtail. His red eyes glowed hungrily as he laid eyes on the small boy sleeping in the stout man's arms. "Ah, Peter, have you done as I asked? Is this the boy?"

Wormtail nodded eagerly, lifting his head and looking at his master. "Oh yes, My Lord! I took the child from his bed and placed the note, just as you requested! James and Lily never suspected a thing!" He giggled excitedly.

Voldemort nodded vaguely. "You have done well, Pettigrew. Now, hand me the boy." Wormtail obliged, getting hastily to his feet and thrusting the child towards the pale man. Voldemort chuckled and took the boy, staring down at him with a clear mix of emotions. "So much trouble over you, hmm?" He asked the sleeping boy. "And such a little thing, aren't you? Couldn't hurt a fly." Voldemort smirked and handed the boy to Narcissa, who took him, casting wishful gazes towards her own son, still being swung around by Bellatrix.

Voldemort turned to the elder Malfoy. "Lucius, you and Narcissa will care for the child until I hear from The Order, and then I will let you know the course of action."

Lucius nodded. "Of course, My Lord. If I may be so bold, may I inquire as to what the note that was left in the Potter home said?"

Voldemort smiled wickedly. "Why a demand of Dumbledore's surrender, of course!"

* * *

Lily Potter brushed her fingers through her husband's hair, smiling as he snored softly. They'd been celebrating their anniversary with a nice day incooking each meal together, watching cheesy movies, playing with Harry, and eventually a bout of  _activities_ that Lily was glad Harry had been too far into sleep to hear.

James had to demanded to show her _Star Wars_ ("you're a muggle-born! How in Merlin's name haven't you seen this  _classic_ movie?!") and then fallen asleep half-way through. She was currently watching Darth Vadar claim parentage over the hero ("fake! I call bullshit!") as James snored slightly, a drop of drool hanging out of the corner of his mouth. Lily sighed affectionately, running her hand threw his hair. When the movie came to a close, she shook him awake.

James mumbled something unintelligible and his eyes blinked open, squinting at the light from the television. "Bedtime?" He slurred, his voice thick with sleep.

Lily smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes, baby," she teased, "bedtime for Jamie." He smiled sleepily and let her lead him upstairs, using a bit of her magic to keep him upright. Once she had tucked him ("you're such a child" "yeah...you love me anyway") she rubbed her tired eyes and went to check on Harry.

It had become habit for her, since the first month he was born. Even with the war raging Lily made sure to always check in on her son, always making sure he was alright before her.

She pushed open the nursery room door, smiling as she saw the crib where her son lay. Slowly she walked towards it, sighing in contentment over how amazing her life was; she had a loving husband, a fantastic job, and a son who was too adorable for words.

"Oh Harry," she murmured, looking into the crib. She reached her hand down out of habit to brush the black curls that covered his forehead. Suddenly she gasped, freezing on the spot. Her little boy, her precious child, was missing.

She turned on her heels and searched the room frantically, thinking that Harry  _must've_ found a way to crawl out of his crib, or maybe had a spat of accidental magic and levitated himself out of it. But, to her despair, the small boy was nowhere to be seen.

Lily's feet were moving before she even had time to think, her wand in hand. She threw open her and James's bedroom door, pouncing on top of her husband instantly. James jerked awake, grumbling.

"Lily, what the hell? I'm trying to sle-" the man froze, taking in his wife's tear-streaked face, frantic expression, and tight grasp on her wand. James sat up instantly, his hands going to cup her face. "Lily, what's wrong? What's happened? Have they come for us?"

Lily didn't seem capable of speech for a moment, only shaking her head faintly. "N-no," she stuttered out when she found her voice. "I mean. Yes. Well. I...James, Harry is gone!" Her calm words left, her voice becoming frantic and loud.

Jame's eyes widened. Carefully he rolled his wife off of him and got to his feet with the swiftness of someone who'd been dueling their whole life. He snatched his wand from the bedside table and ran into the nursery. He flicked his wrist in a routine motion.  _Accio Harry!_ " He yelled. He felt the familiar tug in his gut that was the pull of the  _object_ to him. Then, far to soon, the tug cut off abruptly. Somethingor _someone_ had stopped the spell. James's heart rate spiked in panic, and he moved over to the crib, throwing the blankets around in a very unintelligent fit of fear.

It was then that he noticed the note.

_If you're seeing this, you know that your son, Harry James Potter, is now gone. Did you really think you could hide from me forever? You should choose better friends.  
_

_I will torture and kill your son unless Dumbledore and all of his allies and the Ministry surrender to me. You have five days._

_Lord Voldemort_

James felt himself go numb all over, and didn't even hear Lily come up behind him. She pried the letter from his fist and read it quickly, looking up at her husband in horror. "We need to speak to Dumbledore."

* * *

Dumbledore sighed as his eyes scanned the peice of parchment. Lily and James Potter had arrived at Hogwarts only twenty minutes before, frantic and unsure what to do. James had been trying to comfort his wife, but Lily was a firecracker, demanding furiously that Dumbledore  _do_ something.

The headmaster had read the letter at least fifty times since James had given it to him, but it revealed nothing about where the sender had written it. Not that Dumbledore had expected anything else, really. Voldemort knew better than to leave any sort of trace in his writing.

"Albus, we must do something," Minerva McGonagall said fiercely, her expression stern. "We cannot just leave the child to be tortured and die! He's just a baby!"

Dumbledore looked up sharply. "What do you suggest I do, Minerva? Surrender? Make the Order surrender? Hand Britain over to Voldemort and the fanatic Death Eaters? No, Minerva, I cannot do any of those things. Not even for Lily and James's child. Not even for the child of the prophecy."

Minerva scowled, her tight face tightening further, but didn't argue. "Shall I tell them that you have forsaken Harry, then?" She said sharply, attempting to make Dumbledore feel bad. The old man sighed.

"I do not believe that Voldemort will hurt the childwell, anymore than he would his followers's children. Lily and James will decline his offer, and will most likely have Harry back in their arms within a month. The child will stay alive."

Minerva went and got Lily and James, telling them of what Dumbledore thought. They both looked pained and scared at this, but trusted Dumbledore very, very much, and went along with his idea. They sent a letter of decline to a known location of where Death Eaters liked to hang out, knowing any one of them would hurry to bring it to their master.

And then they waited.

* * *

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said smoothly, bowing. Voldemort turned and looked towards his follower with vague interest.

"Yes, what is it? I hope you have good news for me."

Lucius faltered slightly, hearing the veiled threat in his master's words. "Nott arrived moments ago with a letter for you...it's from the Potters. I'm sorry, My Lord, but they have refused to comply with your demands."

Voldemort sneered and looked down at the crib before him. Narcissa had fed and changed the young Potter, then put him in her own son's old crib. While waiting for news from James and Lily, Voldemort had spent a lot of time in the room with the child, trying to figure out what was so special about him. All the Dark Lord had seen was a normal, spitting and sputtering child, nothing of value. Suddenly, an idea came to him.

"From what Severus has told me about that mud-blood girl, Lily, there is no way she would've put The Order above her own child. Which means that Dumbledore most definitely has taken control of the situation. Probably convinced them that I would not hurt the boy," Voldemort sneered again. "Well, they will get their wish. I won't kill the boy. He will be raised by Death Eaters, loyal to me and knowing that the Light abandoned him."

Lucius started, surprised by his master's decision. Whichever Death Eater got to raise the child of prophecy would become a very important person. He half-bowed. "Of course, My Lord. Which Death Eater will you honor? I will send for them immediately."

"Rise, Lucius," Voldemort's voice was silky and amused. When Lucius stood he saw his master's eyes were twinkling, his lips curved in something of a smile. "Why, Lucius Malfoy, you and Narcissa will raise the child. Treat him as your own." Lucius's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, words failing him. Finally he found his voice.

"My-my Lord! This is a wonderful honor, and I shall not disappoint you! The boy shall be your loyalist follower and shall hate the Light and everyone in it!" He stuttered out, excitement coursing through him. He bowed quickly again, then straightened. "I know that Narcissa shall be happy about this, she loves children and will be ecstatic to care for another one as her own." Voldemort's expression was amused, and he nodded.

"Go to your wife, then. And make preparations for another child. There are many things to work out," Voldemort said dismissively. Lucius bowed again, thanked his master once more, and then left.

Voldemort looked down at the child, vaguely admiring the bright greenness of his eyes. "So you're supposed to be my downfall, hmm?" He scowled. "Good thing you're mine now."

But the more Voldemort thought about it, the more paranoid and angry he became. What if when the child was older his parents or Dumbledore managed to convince the child to come to their side? What if the annoying Order manged to kidnap the child? No, no it would be better if the child was just dead. That would even send a message to Dumbledore about assuming things of him.

Voldemort rose his wand, pointing it at the small boy. "Avada Kedavra."

Suddenly, a see-through light-pink shield surrounded the child just as the spell left the Dark Lord's wand. The green bolt shattered across the shield and rebounded, with a changed color. The boy cried out as the shield shattered, but Voldemort was gone, nothing left except for his rode in a heap on the floor. The only sign a killing curse had been cast was a small lightning shaped scar on Harry Potter's forehead.


	2. Ten and Half Years Later

Harry snickered as Draco's robes caught fire, and the blonde-haired boy yelled. Harry tried to hide his laughing behind his hand, but soon Lucius looked over at his sharply. Harry grinned sheepishly and gave a small shrug. He knew Lucius would lecture him over his prank, but he saw no real anger in his adoptive-father's eyes.

"Harry!" Narcissa scolded, but even with her tough tone she didn't appear to muster up any anger either. In the way they spoiled Draco with items, they spoiled Harry by never getting angry at him.

Harry sighed melodramatically and flicked his wrist, causing the flames to disappear. Draco glared at him. "Harry, can't you go somewhere and  _not_ make any problems?" The boy scowled. Harry grinned cheekily.

"Harry, apologize to Draco immediately," Lucius said sternly.

Harry schooled his expression into a regretful one. "I'm sorry, brother dear. That was wrong of me. Let me fix your robes." He looked down at the burned parts of Draco's clothing, and narrowed his eyes slightly. The char disappeared. Draco's expression was smug, as it always was when Harry had to apologize, but Harry could see the slight jealousy in his brother's eyes. Draco had always envied Harry's ability to do more than just accidental magic without a wand.

"Boys, finish your breakfast. Remember, we're going to Diagon Alley today," Narcissa said in the voice Harry had deemed her stern-motherly voice (she always sounded like that).

Both boys's faces lit up at the prospect of going to Diagon Alley, and started shoveling down food. Narcissa and Lucius smiled at their sons's antics, finishing their own food at a normal rate.

After ten more minutes of pure silence (except for the sound of fast eating) Harry and Draco got to their feet and ran to their rooms, getting dressed for the day. Harry pulled on his robes and did his best to fix his hair, but he'd realized that feature was a lost cause years ago.

When he finished getting dressed he went and brushed his teeth and then knocked on his brother's bedroom door. "Draco?" He said, entering before there was a response.

Draco was sitting on his bed, limbs spread wide as he stared at his ceiling. Harry chuckled and jumped up next to his brother, pushing him over to make room. "What's your problem?"

Draco scoffed and turned away slightly. "It's justwell, we both know your story..."

Harry groaned, shoving Draco's shoulder with his own. "Merlin, not  _this_ again!"

The blonde wizard shoved him back. "Oh, shove off! I'm just worried i'll mess up!" Harry opened his mouth to give his usual reply, but Draco's new words gave him pause.

"What do you mean? Usually your issue with my past is that our parents treat us differently. What do you think you'll mess up?" Harry asked in confusion.

Draco sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Your parsorry, I mean Lily and James Potter, well, we've seen pictures of them. And you most  _definitely_ look like them! Surely people are going to see that! And what if I slip up and say something that gives away your identity?"

Harry rolled eyes his. "Draco, I swear, if I have to tell you to man up one more time, i'm going to puke," Draco laughed, but it was a weak sound. "Fine, i'll run through it again. Firstly, everyone thinks that  _Harry Potter_ is dead, so no one would immediately come to the conclusion that i'm him. Secondly, our father is going to put a spell on me that'll make anyone who sees me unsure of my features."

Draco frowned, but turned to face his brother, clearly intrigued. "So...what? You'll look different? That'll be weird."

Harry chuckled. "No, stupid! Basically, if anyone recognizes  _Lily's_ eyes or  _James's_ hair, they won't be able to place it, not even if they're staring at a picture of my  _birth_ -parents right next to me. I won't look any different, it'll just confuse people." He paused and then sat up, grinning at his brother. "Now, come on, brother-mine! If you make me sit in here with you and _worry_ instead of going to Diagon Alley and getting my wand I am going to hurt you."

Draco grinned back and jumped off the bed. "Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" The two boys laughed and ran through the halls of Malfoy manner, each trying to beat the other to the foyer. Just as they reached it (Harry by only a hair sooner), completely out of breath, their mother appeared.

"Draco and Harry Malfoy!" She scolded. "How many times have I told you not to run in these halls? One of you will end up injured!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry, Mother. Only, if someone's going to get injured running, it's definitely going to be Draco." The blonde boy scoffed indignantly, shoving his brother's shoulder.

The two boys followed their mother over to the large fire place, and each took a handful of Floo Powder from the container where they kept it. Narcissa instructed them that they'd be waiting for Lucius, who was finishing something in his office, and then fell into silence. Harry nudged Draco, mouthing  _'_ _ask her'_ with an excited grin. Draco paled slightly, but nodded.

"Um, Mother?" He began hesitantly. Narcissa looked at her son and rose her eyebrows, inviting him to continue. "Well, um, Harry and I were wondering...well, if we, well if you..."

"Oh, for the love of MerlinDraco!" Harry sighed in exasperation. The messy-haired boy turned to face his adoptive-mother. "We absolutely love our brooms. But lately they've begun to seem very slow, compared to the latest models. We got them for our eighth birthdays, and I cannot thank you  _enough_ for that incredible gift! But we were wondering if we could buy new ones while at Diagon Alley today."

Narcissa rose her eyebrows, trying to hide an amused smile. "You two do know that First Years are not allowed their own brooms, correct?" She said sternly. Harry glanced at Draco nervously and they both nodded. Narcissa leaned in then with a wink. "Well, then we'll just have to hide them well, won't we?" The two boys grinned and hugged their mother, thanking her profoundly. Lucius appeared and they were off.

Harry had been to Diagon Alley many times before, and quite enjoyed being in all of the shops. But he'd never been in Ollivander's before, and was quite looking forward to finally getting his wand.

Narcissa insisted that they get their robes, books, and other necessary items before the wands, since that process could last a very long time. Harry and Draco obliged, knowing that if they argued Narcissa might not let them get new brooms.

"I'll take care of getting your cauldrons, phials, telescope, and brass scales while you get your books, alright? I'll meet you at Madame Malkin's when you're done," Narcissa said after Lucius had left to attend to some business. Harry and Draco nodded their understanding, each excepting a pouch of money and a copy of the needed books list from their mother. Then they turned and entered Flourish and Blott's.

* * *

"Brother-Dear, I would like to request that you stop picking up every book you see," Draco said in an exasperated tone. "Mother did not give us enough money to buy the entire bookstore!"

Harry smiled sweetly, picking up a copy of  _Abracadabra: Unusual Spells A-Z._ "Brother-Dear, I simple want to be prepared for Hogwarts! You know how hard Severus is on his students. And he hated my birth-father!"

Draco rolled his eyes, taking the excess books from his brother and putting them back on the shelves. "You know as well as I that Severus cares for you. You despise your birth-father as much as he does! Besides, you're most definitely a Slytherin, and Severus is known to favor his house students."

Harry opened his mouth to reply when something slammed into him from the side. He whirled around, prepared for a fight, and was surprised to see a small red-haired girl sprawled on the ground. Harry frowned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She said, scrambling to her feet. "I really wasn't looking where I was going and didn't see you-"

Harry rose a hand, silencing her. "It's alright. No harm done." The girl beamed and turned to walk away.

"Ginny, there you are!" A red-haired boyclearly the girl's brotherappeared, looking relieved. "Mum's been going crazy since you wandered off!" He suddenly noticed the two other boys, and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, has she been bothering you?"

Harry shook his head just as Draco nodded. The brothers scowled at each other. "No, she just ran into us. Quite literally. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Malfoy." Harry stuck out his hand for the boy to shake when the boy grinned slightly at his name. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and let me guess," Draco sneered, coming to Harry's aid. "Red-hair and hand-me-down robes? You _must_ be a Weasley." The boy scowled and grabbed his sister's hand. They both turned and walked away, the boy yanking the confused girl behind him.

Harry turned to his brother. "Weasley...father talks about them, doesn't he? Pure-bloods, right?"

Draco rolled his eyes, looking disgusted. "They don't deserve that title, muggle-lovers, the lot of them." Harry had never really cared much about muggles and wizards on their side, it was just a gross fact of life to him. Draco knew him well, and continued with exactly the right words to make Harry dislike the Weasleys. "Light-wizards, too. Best friends with Dumbledore."

Harry narrowed his eyes and continued walking down the bookstore isles, already placing the Weasleys in his  _'write-off'_ list. "Come on, Draco. Let's pay for these and go get our wands."

* * *

"Mother, come on! You're going  _so slow!_ " Draco complained, making Harry chuckle. They'd just finished getting their new robes and Draco was practically dragging their mother along behind him. Harry could see how amused Narcissa was, and how she was purposefully going slower and slower.

Harry slid his hand into his mother's free hand, smiling up at her. Narcissa had always treated Harry no differently than she treated Draco, which made Harry very happy. He'd been abandoned to them almost ten years ago, and would've completely understood if Narcissa and Lucius had seen him as a burden. But they'd welcomed him wholeheartedly, calling him their son. They'd never know how much that meant to Harry.

"Draco, Ollivander's is right there! Calm down!" Harry said with a chuckle as they came upon the shop. The blonde-haired boy blushed slightly and straightened, looking far more dignified than he had a few moments earlier. The three of them walked into the shop.

"Hello?" Narcissa called out, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder and one on Harry's. An old man appeared from behind a stack of wands and smiled.

Four wands and two exploded windows later, Draco had his wand. "10-inch, hawthorn wood, unicorn hair core, reasonably pliant. Wonderful wand, Mr. Malfoy." Draco beamed as he gave it another flick, the windows fixing themselves. Ollivander turned to Harry.

By the thirtieth wand, Harry was starting to get extremely discouraged.  _What if there was a mistake?_ He thought.  _What if no wand will pick me?_

Ollivander sighed, staring at Harry thoughtfully. "A hard case, eh? No matter, i'll just bring out a hard wand. I wonder..." Ollivander disappeared and reappeared just as quickly, holding a dark green dusty box. He handed the wand to Harry.

Harry smiled slightly at the warm feeling that filled him upon grasping the wand, and gave it an experimental flick. Suddenly the shop became lighter and warmer, a nice glow emitting from the tip of his wand.

"How strange, Mr. Malfoy..." Ollivander mused, staring at the wand curiously.

Harry knit his eyebrows in confusion. "What is it?"

"That wand right there is an 11-inch holly wood, phoenix feather core, nice and supple. But it is very strange, because the Phoenix who's feather is in your wand, only ever gave  _one_ other feather. And that feather is the core of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's wand. His wand, and your wand, are brothers, in a sense. I wonder why that is..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry and the Malfoy family got back to Malfoy Manner, Harry went straight to his room, silently shutting the door behind him.

Draco attempted to enter his brother's room many times, but finally gave up after an hour of failed triesHarry had always been better at locking and unlocking spells than he was.

"Is he still locked in his room?" Lucius asked curiously when his elder son entered the living room. When Draco said nothing, Lucius looked up from his paper. His small son placed himself heavily into an armchair across from him, pouting at the floor. "Well? What is it?"

Draco looked up with a huff. "Harry says he's alright, that he just wants to think. But he's being extremely quiet and won't let me in his room! It's _utterly_ annoying."

Lucius sighed and folded his paper, setting it down. "Draco, you and Harry both know the story well..."

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course, Father."

Lucius nodded sharply. "Good. Repeat it to me."

Draco rolled his eyes again, and began to recite. "Eleven years ago the Dark Lord learned of a prophecy of a child who would be his equal and his undoing. He discovered that child was Harry Potter, and his first instinct was to kill the baby. But then The Dark Lord thought that maybe, if Dumbledore knew about the prophecy, that the old man would do anything to save his savior. The Dark Lord sent one of his followers to kidnap the child.

"The Dark Lord was shocked to learn that Dumbledore had instructed the Potters to do nothing, because he valued his freedom above a baby's life. The Potters agreed, and Harry was left to us."

Lucius nodded thoughtfully, his fingertips tapping against each other. "And what happened to The Dark Lord? Why was Harry raised as your brother and not as a lord?"

Draco's face scrunched up. "No one knows. One second The Dark Lord was with Harry in the nursery, the next...he was gone, and Harry had a lightning scar."

Lucius looked sharply at his son. "Exactly, Draco. We have raised Harry with all the right beliefs, trained him in the Dark Arts, and let him know exactly how much the light has abandoned him. His own parents had other children after him, for Merlin's sake!" Lucius huffed. "Harry was meant to be the next Dark Lord...He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wanted to make sure that happened, that the Light saw their would-be Chosen One so fully brought to our side. And Harry has been raised with this knowledge, of the great things he was meant to be. And now he has learned that his Lord and he share a wand core, that their wands are _brothers_. You must give him time to understand this information. You must give him time to understand what it means of his futurehis destiny is no longer a story, it's hitting him right it the face."

* * *

It had been almost two months since the Malfoy family's trip to Diagon Alley, and Harry was back to his old self. Much to Draco's relief, Harry had only remained in his quiet funk for about a week and a half, coming out of it much the same as he had been before, if a bit more determined and focused.

Harry and Draco had always enjoyed their Dark Arts lessons, especially since that was the only time Lucius let the two boys into the room under the stairs, where all the dark objects were kept, but suddenly Harry paid even closer attention, asking questions and mastering tasks far more quickly than he ever had before. Everyone noticed the change in the raven-haired boy, but no one said anythingHarry hadn't lost his spark, and he'd gotten more focused; it was a good change.

Harry's birthday came and went, bringing with it new books Harry had been wanting to read, a wand-holder, and, soon enough, the first day of Hogwarts.

Harry was woken on September 1st by his brother pouncing on top of him, yelling unintelligibly. Harry couldn't help but grin as he shoved the blonde boy onto the floor.

Harry feigned a look of surprise. "Why, hello, Draco! I didn't see you there!" The blonde scowled, but didn't manage to hold the expression for long, his face splitting into a grin.

"Come on, Har! Get _up!_ It's already 9:30we're going to be late!" Draco said excitedly, climbing back onto his brother's bed.

Harry chuckled and shook his head minutely. "My, my, Draco Malfoy, if Pansy could see you now..."

the blonde's cheeks flamed bright red. "You-but-I-Harry-" Draco sputtered indignantly. Harry grinned and broke out laughing, then slid out of his bed.

"Oh, relax Brother Dear, I won't tell sweet Pansy about the rose of your cheeks!" Harry sing-songed. Before Draco could reply, Harry slid into his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

* * *

"Father, I swear, if you keep moving at the rate of a snail I will be forced to kill you," Harry deadpanned. Lucius glanced over at his younger son with raised eyebrows, and then chuckled at the utterly serious expression on the raven-haired boy's face.

"Why, Harry, that is quite scandalous of you! Starting a duel in the middle of a crowd of muggles? Tsk, tsk," Lucius fake-scolded, earning a grin from both of his children and a smile from his wife.

Soon the four wizards reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 of King's Cross Station. Draco and Harry slowed down, glancing at each other nervously. Lucius and Narcissa grinned to each other, interested to see if their boys could figure it out on their own, or if another wizard family would come and show them.

Draco looked at Narcissa. "Mom-" he began.

Narcissa rose her hand, cutting him off. "Draco, you and Harry must figure it out for yourselves. Soon you'll be away from us, and will have to do everything on your own. Now is a good time to start."

Harry huffed in annoyance and turned to face to platforms 9 and 10. He saw the block between the two, and an idea struck him. He left his cart by his family, ignoring the confused questions from Draco, and walked up to the barrier. He put his hand against it and closed his eyes. Harry focused on the magic around him, feeling the familiar magic of his family, and all of the other wizards and witches in King's Cross. Magic hummed to life all around him.

Harry had discovered his ability to sense magic when he was seven. He'd always felt a power around him, especially surrounding his family and the cursed objects in his father's cellar. It wasn't until Harry was seven and Draco told him that he didn't know what Harry meant when Harry described "the hum" around everyone, that Lucius and Narcissa told him what it meantHarry could sense the amount of magic in a person or object. It was an incredibly rare (and incredibly useful) skill.

Harry instantly felt the hum of magic emanating from the barrier, and smiled, opening his eyes. He turned back to the confused look of his brother, and the knowing looks from his parents, and walked swiftly back to his cart.

Harry smirked at Draco. "Watch this." Then Harry took off running, right at the barrier. Draco yelped in surprise, crying out for Harry to stop, but Harry was sure of himself, and knew exactly what would happen when he crashed into the barrier.

Suddenly a cold feeling overwhelmed him, and Harry spiraled out into a different area. People bustled around him and Harry couldn't help but grin as he saw the sign labeling the platform as Platform 9 3/4.

Harry pushed his cart through the crowd, murmuring things to his owl to try and calm hershe'd never liked large amounts of people.

Harry reached the red train and placed himself by on of the doors, in perfect position that he could see anyone who came through the barrier, and vise versa. A few seconds later, Draco appeared, looked flustered and excited. Harry grinned and waved to his brother, who caught sight of him and headed straight for him, walking with the confidence of someone named Malfoy.

Lucius and Narcissa came almost immediately after, following their elder son through the crowd. "Well done, Harry," Lucius said proudly. "I assume you felt the magic?" The black-haired boy nodded happily.

"It was such a powerful spell, I figured it had to be a transport spell." He said with a smile.

Narcissa opened her mouth to reply when the train whistle blew. She sighed. "Well, that's your que, boys. Give me a hug." Narcissa pulled Draco into her arms, squeezing him tightly. She then grabbed Harry and did the same thing. Lucius clasped both of his sons on the shoulder.

"Make the Malfoy family proud, boys. As you do everyday."

Draco and Harry nodded, bidding their parents goodbye. The two brothers moved their things onto the train and walked until they found a mostly empty train compartment. Harry floated their trunks into the over-head place, then slid the compartment door open.

"Mind if we sit here?" Harry asked with a bright smile.

The girl inside looked up from the book across her lap and nodded, offering a small smile. She was already in her school robes. Harry nodded his thanks and sat across from her, Draco placing himself next to his brother.

"I'm Harry Malfoy, and this is my brother Draco," Harry said politely. The girl smiled brightly.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. I think this is the most exciting thing, don't you? When I got my letter I was so surprised-"

"Wait," Draco cut in. "You were surprised? Didn't your parents tell you anything?"

Harry looked at his brother sharply. Harry had always had better manners. "Draco," Harry said. "She's muggleborn." Harry hoped his hard tone would keep his brother from doing anything stupid, the girl could be very powerful for all they knew, sometimes muggleborns were the most powerful wizards.

Draco looked at him in disgust, but quickly schooled his expression into a blank one when he saw Harry's face. Harry felt relief go through himhis brother was always quick to make enemies, never seeing the consequences.

"Oh," Draco said in a completely even tone. Both boys glanced up at the witch, and Harry smiled politely at her confused expression.

"Sorry, my brother can pry sometimes," The green-eyed boy said, to cover-up what had happened. The girl stared for a moment longer with narrowed eyes, and Harry found himself really hoping Draco hadn't just burned a bridge. The moment passed, though, and the girl smiled warmly.

"It's no problem, really. And yes, I'm muggleborn. My parents are dentists," at the boys' confused expressions, she explained. "They're like Healers, who work specially to fix and clean teeth."

Harry nodded his understanding, and the train began to move. The door to the three first years' compartment slid opened, revealing Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, who smiled upon seeing the two Malfoy boys.

"Finally! Morgona, it feels like we've been searching this whole train!" Daphne huffed. "You two chose the farthest compartment from all of us!"

Harry grinned. "Good to see you too, Duck." Daphne glared at the nickname, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Suddenly the two girls seemed to realize that there was another person in the car, and turned to look at her.

Pansy's expression twisted slightly upon seeing Hermione's bushy hair and big teeth. "Oh, hello, how rude of us," Pansy said politely. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, and this is Daphne Greengrass. We grew up as...family friends of Harry and Draco. You are?"

Hermione, looking slightly intimidated by Pansy, (like everyone else that met the young Parkinson) stuttered out a reply. "I-I'm Hermione Granger."

Pansy tilted her head in thought. "Granger...Granger...I'm so sorry, but I don't recognize the name! My _deepest_ apologies, but who are your parents?"

The frizzy-haired girl flushed red in the cheeks. "No, uh, I'm muggleborn."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, probably to say something drastically rude, but Harry popped to his feet, interrupting her.

"Alright, now the introductions are out of the way! Pans, Daph, is there a specific reason that you came looking for us?"

Daphne stepped in, clearly feeling just what Harry was feeling about making enemies. "We were just trying to find you. Crabbe and Goyle seemed even more brainless than usual without their lord and master." She chuckled and looked pointedly at Draco, who rolled his eyes. "And we found this toad that Theo said he could _totally_ change into a rat, but none of believe it. He bet us 2 galleons he could, the moron!"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity. He turned to Hermione. "I'm sorry too leave you all on your lonesome, Ms. Granger, but I think Draco and I should catch up with our friends, our parents would be disappointed at our lack of manners."

Hermione nodded hastily at Harry. "Of course, it was a pleasure to meet you."

Harry nodded and jerked his head towards the door. "Come on, Draco." Harry walked the door and smiled thankfully as Daphne, and she winked at him. Pansy and Draco followed shortly behind them.

When they were a few train cars away, Pansy glowered at the young Malfoys. "Why in Morgona's name were you two sitting with a _mudblood?"_ She scowled.

Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking. "One, we didn't know she was a muggleborn when we sat down, and two, never burn bridges where you could find allies."

Pansy scoffed. "Quoting your old books again, hmm? Same old Harry, I see."

Daphne smiled. "Harry's right, who knows? Granger might become powerful."

Pansy scoffed again, and Harry looked at her sharply. "Pansy, I could feel her magic. She has the potential to be a very powerful witch."

Pansy sighed but didn't say anything, and soon they arrived at a new compartment.

Draco opened the door, revealing three boys yelling loudly. When the three saw their friends they stopped. "Oh, uh, hey guys," Theodore Nott said.

Harry grinned, plopping down next to his friend. "Hello, Theo. So, what's this about you turning some toad into a rat?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *McGonagall's speech before The Sorting is taken directly from The Sorcerer's Stone, as is Dumbledore's speech during the feast.

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!" A loud voice boomed out across the train platform. Harry followed the voice to a larger than life man standing off to the side, gesturing widely with his huge fists.

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Who on Earth is that oaf?" Everyone chuckled.

Harry rolled his eyes. "That's Hagrid, brother. If you ever even _listened_ to Uncle Snape when he talked about Hogwarts, you'd know that the oaf was the groundskeeper."

"Firs years! Alrigh' you all here? Good! This way!" Hagrid's loud voice covered Draco's snarky remark, and Harry smirked as he followed the Hogwarts groundskeeper. The large man lead them to the water bank, where a large amount of rickety-looking boats sat in wait.

Harry scowled as he climbed hesitantly into one of them, chuckling as another boy tripped and fell into the water. Draco, Theo, and Daphne all followed Harry into his boat, and waited patiently as all the other first years settled into their own boats. The same boy who'd fallen into the lake was now complaining about a lost toad, which caused Theo to grin and Daphne to giggle, while Draco and Harry tried (and failed) to keep straight faces.

The sight of Hogwarts caused many first years to gasp in awe, but Harry had seen Hogwarts multiple times over the years; having an uncle who worked there and a father who was on the board gave him cause to visit occasionally.

Daphne smiled at Harry, and he grinned back. "This is amazing! I can't believe we get to go to school here!"

"Hey, Draco? Harry?" Theo said, looking at the castle as he spoke. Harry rose his eyebrows in indication to continue. "Why do you called Sn-uh, Professor Snape your uncle? I mean, yeah, he's Draco's godfather, and a close family friend, but why do you call him your uncle?"

Harry and Draco shared a look. Harry shrugged. "What does is matter? We grew up with him around the house, he was a close family friend of Father's, it's just what we always called him. It made sense."

Theo opened his mouth like he was going to ask another question, but Daphne elbowed him, scowling. "God, Theodore Nott, could you _have_ any less manners?"

Theo glared back at her and grumbled something unintelligible. Harry and Draco smirked, and began to level themselves as the boats hit the other shore. Harry helped his friends out of the boat and them took the sleeping toad from Theo's pocket. Theo opened his mouth to object, but shut up with one look from Harry.

Harry walked over to the lake-soaked boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned and Harry immediately recognized him as a Longbottom, a purely light family. Harry sighed inwardlybetter to make allies than enemies.

"Hello, I'm sorry but did I hear you yelling about loosing a toad? One managed to climb into my boat. Is it yours?"

The boy's face lit up. "Trevor!" The boy pulled it from Harry's hands, hugging it against his chest. He smiled brightly. "Thanks so much, I'm Neville Longbottom." The boyNevillestuck out his hand for Harry to shake.

"Harry Malfoy, a pleasure," Harry replied with a polite smile. Neville's eyes widened at the name Malfoy, but quickly hid his surprise, shaking Harry's hand.

All of the first years were lead into a large entrance hall by the groundskeeper. A tall woman with a pointed face and long dark maroon robes stood waiting, her hands clasped tightly in front of her as she stared down at the group of eleven year olds.

"The firs' years for ya', Professor McGonagall," said the large man.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," the woman said. Harry mentally kicked himself for not recognizing her right awayUncle Severus spent a lot of time complaining about the head of Gryffindor house.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on a red-head's dirt-covered noseHarry thought he looked just liek the boy they'd met in the book store. Harry rolled his eyes and shared a smirk with Draco.

"I will return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." And with that, the woman turned and disappeared down the hall.

"What do you think we'll have to do to get sorted?" A small voice called out across the crowd.

"My brothers told me that we'd have to fight a troll!" The red-head with the dirty nose yelled, causing many of the first years to gasp or yell in fear. Harry rolled his eyes again.

"No one has to fight any trolls, for goodness sake. Your brothers were messing with you," Harry called out with a sigh, making sure he was loud enough for everyone to hear him.

The red-head turned and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. "Yeah? And how do _you_ know that?"

Harry huffed a laugh. "My Uncle works here. The Sorting is extremely simpleyou don't even have to _do_ anything!" There was a collective sigh of relief from the crowd of eleven-year-olds.

The red-head stopped over to Harry, an approving look in his eyes. "Yeah, my brothers always did like joking with me. I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."

Harry rose his eyebrows, glancing at Draco. "Well, that sure makes sense." Ron narrowed his eyes again, and Harry just shook his head. "I'm Harry Malfoy, and this is my brother, Draco." Ron snickered, and both Malfoy boys narrowed their eyes.

"Think our name's funny, do you? You're one to talk, _Weasley._ My father told me all about your family, a bundle of carrot-tops with more children than they can afford," Draco snarled out.

Harry placed his hand on his brother's arm. "Now, now, Draco. Be civilized." He turned to face the young Weasley. "I apologize for my brother, but your blatant display of idiocy has not left you in a good light in my mind, and trust me, that is not something you should wish for."

A silence fell over the group of students as Harry's icy tone and hard words. Suddenly Professor McGonagall reappeared. "Follow me, children," she said. The crowd of eleven-year-olds did just that, forming a semi-straight line and walking after the Professor into the Great Hall.

Harry's lips parted in awe at the seemingly ceiling-less sky over the large room, smiling at the floating candles scattered about the room.

The line of first years were lead to the front of the Great Hall, placed in front of a raised platform where the teachers all sat. Harry nodded his hello to Uncle Severus, who nodded back. Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat as Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the table, and put a ratty old hat on top of the stool.

"Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak," the headmaster called out with a smile. Harry frowned in confusion as all of the older students applauded, shaking his head at the idiocy of the old man.

After the hat opened it's brim and sang a song about the Houses, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and began calling out names, starting with, "Abbott, Hannah," who was Hufflepuff.

The Sorting went on and on. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass all became Slytherins (no surprise), and Harry tuned out most of the other Sortings, not caring about anyone except his friends.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco tensed and Harry squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Draco then swaggered up the steps, looking every bit the confident Malfoy Harry knew his brother was. The hat was on Draco's platinum blonde head for less than two seconds, before calling out Slytherin.

Harry clapped louder than most, whooping and cheering. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's loudness, but Harry could see the pride and happiness behind his expression.

"Malfoy, Harry," Professor McGonagall called loudly. Harry smirked and walked forward, trying to ignore the way Dumbledore's eyes honed in on him, assuring himself it was just a headmaster paying good attention to his students, and not a great wizard seeing through a veil.

 _Hm...Another Malfoy, eh? But not really... Well, let's see..._ Harry rose his eyebrows as the hat began to speak, Uncle Snape having left out that little detail when telling the Malfoy boys about Hogwarts; Harry could practically see Snape's amused look behind his backwell, as amused as Snape could look.

 _Good thing you're not allowed to tell what you see in my head, huh?_ Harry replied snarkily. He felt a mental _hu_ _mph_ from the hat, and grinned.

 _Well, boy, you're daring and smart, loyal to those you care about, and dangerously cunning...Putting all of those together I'd have to say..._ "SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's grin widened and he hopped off of the stool, removing the hat. He walked happily towards the cheering Slytherin table, sitting down between Draco and Daphne, and across from Crabbe and Goyle.

"What were you grinning about? You were there all of nine seconds!" Draco huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "The hat was having it's fun looking into my _history_ as a Malfoy," Harry winked; from the roll of Draco's eyes, Harry knew Draco knew what he meant.

Theo and Pansy both also became Slytherins, as well as a boy named Blaise Zabini; Hermione and Ron Weasley both became Gryffindors. After Dumbledore gave a speech about certain things being forbidden, (which Harry did his best to tune out) a magnificent feast appeared on the table, bringing out gasps of awe and happiness.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Daphne grinned, bringing a round of cheers from all of the other new Slytherins.

* * *

Harry entered the Slytherin common room with a grin, looking around in awe. Green and silver adorned the walls, intricate patterns twirling across the room. Over the largest fireplace was a detailed painting of a runespoor, a three-headed snake. The plush couches and chairs around the room were all a pure black leather with green outlining, the tabels all a beautiful black with snake patterns carved into them.

Harry and Draco moved to go explore, but were stopped by someone calling out. "First years! First years please come back!"

The two brothers turned around to see that  _all_ the older Slytherins had seated themselves in chairs and couches, all facing the front of the common room. The prefects that had lead them from the Great Hall staring at the group of newbies expectantly.

Harry smiled sheepishly and made his way over, walking with all the dignity of a Malfoy. He took a seat in the middle of an empty couch, soon joined by Draco, Daphne, and the boy Blaise.

One of the prefects cleared her throat. "Hello. My name is Sarah Dedworth, I'm a sixth year prefect. Shortly, Professor Snape, the potions teacher and our head of house, will come and speak to you all." At that exact moment Severus Snape swept into the common room, glarring at all of the students and making many of the first years gulp at his imposing presence. For a few moments he simply stood in front of all of the students, glaring at them, until he began speaking. His voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone was leaning forward to hear him.

"Outside this room, we are the enemy," he began, "the other houses see us as the bad guys, as the villains. So because of this I do not _care_ what petty feuds you may have with each other. Outside of this room we are a family, we are a team, we are one. You have joined this house because you are cunning, determined, resourceful, ambitious, resilient, and clever. You are here because you are leaders, because you see the world as it really is. The other houses may notno, _will_ notlike you because of this. Protect yourselves, but also protect your fellow snakes. If you do not stand together, then we will fall apart.

"I will always be available if you have need of me. You may come to me with any problems you may have, but that definitely does _not_ include things you can solve for yourselves. You are Slytherins, do not come to me to fix your scrapped knees." There was quiet laughter across the room, and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, now everyone off to bed. I expect you all to breakfast and class on time." And with those last words, Severus Snape swept out of the common room, his robes billowing behind him.


End file.
